


Pornography

by TaeTaes_Abs (Linxe_Termoil)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Camboy Alternate Universe, Camboy Lee Dongmin, Camboy Lee Dongmin|Cha Eunwoo, Camboys!, College, Gen, M/M, Other, Others Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxe_Termoil/pseuds/TaeTaes_Abs
Summary: "Dongmin-ah! You better get your butt to bed. We gotta drive you to campus early in the morning so you can move in!"Dongmin jumped at how unexpectedly close his mother's voice was and, in the process, hit his mouse, which hit the okay button. Dongmin could only stare for a second in horror as the web page he had been on began to change."Dongmin-ah? Did you hear me?"It took a second for Dongmin to find his voice. Even he was surprised at how stable it sounded."Yah Momma! Sorry, was just doing some pre-course reading. I'm going to bed now!""Ok. Sleep well honey. I love you!""Love you to momma."And with that, Dongmin slammed his head down onto the desk as his mother's footsteps receded from his bedroom door. He sighed in relief, unable to believe that he had not even heard her coming.At least she hadn't seen what he was about to do.But still... he could only take this to mean one thing.His possible career as a cam boy was totally and completely his mother's fault!





	Pornography

Dongmin stared at his laptop, partially in disbelief at what he was considering doing, and partially in the hopes that the risk he was about to take would pay off. Because seriously, he was pretty sure if anyone at his college found out, _especially faculty_ , he would probably be kicked out of school.

Screw that, he was probably going to have to move out of the country, because _his parents_ would kill him.

As in dead. Deceased. Lee Dongmin would cease to exist.

And he would die a virgin.

But it was a risk that had to be taken.

At least, he thought it did.

With his mouse pointer hovering over the okay button, Dongmin still found himself hesitating, though. He just could not bring himself to click that okay button, for a variety of reasons.

Chief among them and the most terrifying reason that Dongmin could think of was _what if his mother found out?_

Worse, his dad.

Or his younger brother?

A shudder of sheer horror (and quite possibly terror) at the possibility racked Dongmin's body, even as the more logical, rational part of his brain took over, informing him that his first, second and third fears were most likely unreasonable, due to the facts that:

1) His mother was and is happily married.

2) His father and brother were straight. At least, Dongmin thought they were. Especially his little brother. He was pretty sure he had seen the little twerp making out with Kim Somin last week. The week before that it had been Park Mina. Dongmin sighed at the thought. He was going to have to talk to his little brother about the birds and the bees soon. (His father was hopelessly embarrassing in that regards. Dongmin shuddered again and brushed aside his own terrifying memories from when his dad had tried to give him the talk.)

so 3) In conclusion, they all had no reason to go looking at ay porn, especially since it really wasn't gay porn, even porn for that matter.

Doing live cam shows wasn't really porn, was it?

Dongmin's tall frame slumped over at the thought. He racked his brain for an answer.

Sure, he would

1) Most likely expose his chest, abs, and nipples at some point.

2) His viewers would probably see him in his underwear.

3) People, random strangers really, checking out his (probably going to happen) bare buns wasn't a big deal, was it? They showed worse on late night tv when his dad thought Dongmin and his brother were asleep. Though his dad would watch such racy movies while his mom was asleep were beyond Dongmin. He figured they would want and even appreciate the quiet time together.

4) and okay, if he was desperate enough (he was) he could probably flash his penis for his viewers, even get off for them.

But that was it. There was nothing pornographic about it.

Mostly because there was no way in hell he was going to

1) Suck anyone's dick

2) Lick anyone's balls

3) He definitely wasn't going to lick anyone's ass.

4) Play with their nipples

5) Play with his ass

6) Stick anything up his ass

7) _especially if it was phallus-shaped_

Not that Dongmin had anything to worry about. He was a one-man show. There was no way he would be able to include someone else on his personal journey to reserve a special place in hell just for himself. (Really, he just couldn't bring himself to admit that there was no one he could or would be willing to ask).

His mother would kill him if he did that.

 His only saving grace was that it _wasn't pornography!_

But still, did he really want to do this?

"Dongmin-ah! You better get your butt to bed. We gotta drive you to campus early in the morning so you can move in!"

Dongmin jumped at how unexpectedly close his mother's voice was and, in the process, hit his mouse, which hit the okay button. Dongmin could only stare for a second in horror as the web page he had been on began to change.

"Dongmin-ah? Did you hear me?"

It took a second for Dongmin to find his voice. Even he was surprised at how stable it sounded.

"Yah Momma! Sorry, was just doing some pre-course reading. I'm going to bed now!"

"Ok. Sleep well, honey. I love you!"

"Love you to momma."

And with that, Dongmin slammed his head down onto the desk as his mother's footsteps receded from his bedroom door. He sighed in relief, unable to believe that he had not even heard her coming.

At least she hadn't seen what he was about to do.

But still... he could only take this to mean one thing.

His possible career as a cam boy was totally and completely _his mother's fault!_

At least he, albeit in a roundabout way, had her blessing. 

Even if she didn't know it.

But, eh, details smetails.

Now he just needed to figure out how he was going to do this.

Blushing at the thought of showing his dick off for a bunch of strangers, Dongmin rather quickly stripped and changed into his pajamas before crawling into bed, hiding his face beneath his covers as he continued to imagine weird, quirky things that may or may not happen.

Like eating a banana on webcam.

Whip cream on his nipples?

Honey on his cock?

Needless to say, Dongmin didn't get much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure where I am going with this, but there is a noticeable lack of camboy material out there in this fandom, and since I am one of the few Astro Smut writers, I have decided to contribute to everyone's immoral compass. 
> 
> I don't think it will all be smut. I think there will be an actual plot. I just haven't figured out where I am going with this. Anyways, I'm just posting this (short...like, super duper short) chapter up as a way to test the waters, so to speak, though I have never received any hate for putting up Astro smut. Thanks for that, by the way. You're all wonderful.


End file.
